The Path of The Damned
by ff-khfanatic18
Summary: AU. This is story about the saddest vampires ever. Vincent and Sephiroth are cursed to walk to the planet forever in the new century because of their sins and the sins done to them. It was only until they spotted a spikyhaired blonde...
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the characters in Final Fantasy VII.

**Summary:** A/U. This is story about the saddest vampires ever. Vincent and Sephiroth are cursed to walk to the planet forever in the new century because of their sins and the sins done to them. It was only until they spotted a spiky-haired blonde when things turned around for them.

**A/N:** I was watching Interview With the Vampire and Louie, Lestat, Claudia, and Armand kind of reminded me Cloud, Vincent, and Sephiroth so I decided to write about them as vampires. I hope you enjoy and review.

_**Warning:** THIS CHAPTER WILL HAVE SOME INCEST SCENES IN IT. SO IF YOU CAN'T HANDLE IT, DON'T READ IT PLEASE. THERE WILL ALSO BE A CHARACTER DEATH. _

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**The Path of The Damned**

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**Prologue: The Experiment:**

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**_France, 1718._**

He smirked at his opponent as he slowly placed his right hand on the exceedingly long sword in his other hand. His glowing emerald eyes burned holes into the older man in front of him. His lengthy silver hair was in one long braid going down his clothed back. Once he hand fell on his sword, he brought it in front him, pointing it at the older man.

The older man was panting heavily. He was very tired and suddenly collapsed onto one knee. He had long black hair that was in one ponytail going down his back. He looked at the ground as he clutched his heart that was pounding loudly within his chest. His slit black eyes were bulged out of his skull and his sword dropped to the ground. His body was covered in various wounds, differentiating from deep gashes, small cuts, bruises, and bloody bruises. The younger boy in front of him chuckle at his pathetic stance.

"You are too weak to be my uncle. Now you shall die", the boy said.

Another pair of slit black eyes was staring at the fight with interest. A cruel smirk was on the owner's face. He sat in the shadows of the room in a chair. Even the dark, the insane gleam in his eyes could be seen.

The silver-haired teen lunged forward, breaking his sword through the hand that covered his heart. Within milliseconds, the sword plunged through heart as well, bounding the hand to the chest in a very sickening way. When the sword tapped the ground, the boy stopped himself from pushing any further.

The older man's blood splattered everywhere, splashing the boy's face. He cried out in pain but his body shut down seconds afterwards. He couldn't make a sound as his head drooped sluggishly.

The youth kept the sword in the man's heart. He remained indifferent even after doing what he just did. Smiling, he unsheathed the sword from the corpse in front of him, causing even more blood to spill onto the ground. The corpse hit the ground right in front of him with a loud thud. The man's eyes were wide open, unable to close again.

A sound of applause caught his attention and he turned around to see another older man with long black hair in one long ponytail walking towards him. The smile faded away from his face almost instantly.

"Bravo, Sephiroth. Such a good boy", the sinister-looking man said as he patted the youth's back. "That brother of mine will be the perfect specimen for your exam today".

"Hm…", the silver-haired boy growled as he jerked his body away from the older man's hands.

The man rolled his eyes and pulled out a small and thin glass from his pocket. He crouched down and scooped up some of the flooding blood into the glass. Once he got enough into the glass, he dug deeper into the pocket of his long white coat and pulled out a small brown top.

He stood up on his feet again and closed the glass with the crimson liquid in it with the top. His black eyes turned back to look at the silver-haired youth who was walking away from him.

The arena they were in was huge and the small part they were standing on was a big black circle that made up the stage. That was the only black thing in the room. The floors, walls, and balconies were red.

"Sephiroth!", the man called, making the boy stop in his tracks.

The boy never turned back to look at him so he just continued anyway. His long sword was still by his side.

"I'll get someone to bring you to the lab in a few hours", the man said sternly.

"Tch…", the boy hissed as he disappeared in one of the exits of the room.

The man chuckled, lifting the glass to his face, "Foolish boy. You'll get your taste's worth of pain tonight".

He looked back to the dead body of his brother indifferently. He approached it and picked it up by the long black ponytail, dragging it across the floor as he left the room. The blood was trailing behind them but it wasn't like he did cared at all.

He walked down the long dark hallway, staring up at the full moon up in the sky through the glass ceiling. It was a long journey to his destination and he somehow got there without being noticed by anyone else in the castle.

Stopping in front of a huge door, he turned back to look at the fresh corpse. Another inward smile was plastered on his old-looking face. His fingers were wrapped around the lock of black hair connected to the dead body tightly.

"You'll be useful just in case we need more blood", he muttered before entering the dark room.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Sephiroth retired to his room. There were no candles burning in here so he was cautious about where he stepped on the carpet. He heard loud whimpers as soon as he put one knee on his emerald mattress.

"Didn't I tell you not to sleep up here, Nikki", he growled, patting the mane of the canine on his bed.

He mounted the bed and dug in his box on the nightstand near his bed. He found a small match and lit it to light the candle on the nightstand so he could see where his other animals were.

One of his dogs, Nikki, was on the bed beside him. His golden fur shimmered in the light. The other two dogs were lying on the floor. They both had brown fur and they were dead asleep.

Sephiroth sighed and knocked Nikki off the bed before lying on his back to rest. He stared up at the ceiling, wondering when that vile father of his was going to call him to the lab. The dogs suddenly started to growl but he ignored it because he wanted to sleep.

"Psst! Seph!", a soft voice whispered by the window.

His ear perked up and he looked over at the window and saw a boy with spiky black hair. His blue eyes glowed in happiness and there was a smile on his boyish face. He seemed to be standing on a ladder.

"Zackary Binx, what are you doing here?", the silver-haired teen asked in astonishment.

"I came to see ya, buddy", the black-haired boy said as he hoisted himself off the ladder and into the room. "The name is Zack".

The older boy merely smiled back at him. The younger boy was just what he needed to stay awake. Even though he was just a peasant boy and his father didn't have a rank to call their own, the adopted son of a Marquis, Sephiroth, enjoyed the other teen's company.

The raven-haired youth arched a black eyebrow, wondering why the older teen was staring. He put his hands on his hips and lifted his chin up. The smile on his face remained visible.

"Ah, come on. Stop staring. I know you remember me because you just said my name AND I've known ya for years", the boy began as he started walking over to the bed. "Did I ever thank you for saving me from those wolves?".

"Only about a thousand times…", the silver-haired youth muttered as he stared back at the ceiling.

As soon as he got a foot from the bed, the brown dogs jumped in front of him, growling and baring their huge fangs. The black-haired teen chuckled and patted their heads before pushing them aside and hopping on the bed beside the older male.

He barely missed one of the dog's vicious bites at his bare foot. He sat on the bed Indian style, keeping his legs close to him. He looked over at the silver-haired male who was still looking up at the ceiling.

"How's Aerith?", he asked.

"I'm doing well, Zack", a female voice answered from the door.

The boys turned their attention to the door and perceived the presence of a young girl with long brown hair and green eyes. She had a smile on her face as she gave both boys brief glances.

"Dear stepbrother, the scientist would like to see you now", she said.

"Aw, would you hurry up, Seph? I gotta show ya something", Zack shouted, throwing himself on the bed in a temporary temper tantrum.

Sephiroth dismounted from the bed, careful not to step on the dog's wagging tails. Once he got to the door, he looked over his shoulder and met the black-haired boy's sad blue eyes.

"What could you possibly have to show me? Another rat?", he asked.

"No…", the younger male sighed. "Aerith, glad to see you're okay".

"Glad to see you're okay too, Zack", she said.

The silver-haired teen turned his intimidating attention back on the brunette girl. She nodded and grabbed his hand, dragging him out of the room with her and leaving Zack with the dogs that had been looking at him viciously since he got there.

He chuckled nervously and kept his body in the middle of the bed, "Good doggies".

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Sephiroth tugged his hand back to his side and away from Aerith who turned her heels to give him a frown. He was indifferent about that as is he with everything else. He didn't care if she was spoiled daughter of Gast, the Marquis of this manor.

"Alright, if you didn't want me to do that you should've told me.", she said with a sigh.

"You would've known without me informing you if you could see back that narcissistic barrier of yours", he snapped.

Boy was he short-tempered…

She continued walking and he followed her for the rest of the way silently. It seemed everywhere they turned they met with red walls and wooden doors. Finally she stopped in front of huge door and opened it for him. It was completely dark and he was very reluctant about going inside.

"He's inside. I can tell him that you're going to postpone this exam if you want me to", she suggested.

"No", he began as he shook his head, "I can face Hojo…".

With that said, he entered the dark room and she closed the door behind her. His bright emerald eyes strained to see in the darkness. He heard a rustling noise arise from the back and stood his ground. His hand was twitching at his sword hilt, ready to unsheathe the massive from its hold in a heartbeat. In the corner, he saw a dim firelight heading his way.

"Don't worry, boy. It's only me".

He merely scoffed, crossing his arms in front of his chest. He detested this man and deeply wished to kill him, father or not, but then there was Monsieur Gast, the owner of the whole estate…

He needed Hojo to conduct experiment he himself was too frightened to do himself. Sephiroth, himself, didn't know what type of experiments though. The scientist stood before him, placing candle on a nearby table. The youth could hardly see the older man's face.

He suddenly felt a sharp pain in his neck and clutched it quickly. He felt a needle there and tumble backwards onto a counter of some kind. Some foreign liquids entered his veins and he ripped the needle out, tossing it roughly on the floor.

A cruel rang in his ears and he hissed. He was getting dizzy rapidly and there was nothing he could do about it. He lost his footing and fell to his knees. Luckily for him, he was tall enough so that only the side of his face hit the table he was leaning on before instead of him cracking his neck.

"Ah, Sephiroth, I do hope you mind to be unconscious for this experiment", Hojo laughed maliciously.

Oh, how he hated the bastard…

"What experiment?", the youth hissed, letting a low growl rip from his throat.

He clutched the counter as if for dear as he got weaker. In his vision, he saw black spots that grew bigger by the second. Feeling a hand on his shoulder, he growled and jerked his shoulder away.

"You won't be able to resist me for long…", the older man leaned down to whisper into the youth's ear.

The silver-haired teen swung his limp arm backwards to try to hit the man but unfortunately he only hit air. It felt like all of the energy was literally being sucked from him and after a before moments he hit the floor with a sickening thud.

Hojo watched his only son hit the ground with a callous grin. He rolled his eyes and exhaled sharply as he walked over bright sterling locks with both hands, he dragged him towards a long operating table. He managed to pick up the very muscular teen and placed him on the table on his back.

He grabbed the younger male's wrists and ankles and tied them firmly to the table. He stopped to take a brief moment to look at the boy. His son's long argentite-colored hair matched the color of the table. What a coincidence…

Taking a quick step to the left, he grabbed a sharp knife, placed it on the child's stomach, and went back to pull the candle closer to him. He scowled when he realized that the lone candle wouldn't be enough. He stepped away from his specimen to look for other candles.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Damn, canines…", Zack growled as tossed the last of the dogs onto the floor roughly.

He had managed to take on all three dogs and knocked them all out with just his fists…and the help of a few objects.

Sephiroth wouldn't mind him beating his dogs up for self-defense purposes, right?

"Zack, are you alright?".

He looked up at the doorway to Sephiroth's room and saw Aerith. Her green eyes held nothing but concern for him as she ran to him, wrapping her slim arms around him as soon as she hopped on the bed. He cracked a smile and hugged the brunette girl back. She curled up against him. Her face remained on his firm chest.

"What happened?", she asked.

"Nikki, Giovanni, and Louie attacked me", he answered.

"Oh, I wish Seph would get rid of those mutts", she sighed.

"They're not mutts. They're purebred dogs and they saved my life. Besides…not everyone is a cat person, Aerith", he teased playfully, poking her side.

She gasped and squirmed away, "Zack, stop!".

A huge smile crept itself onto her face. He returned the smile with a mischievous one of his own and raised his hands, preparing to tickle her. Her green eyes widened to saucers and her smile broadened as she tried to crawl away.

He grabbed her ankle and got up to tackle her. She let out a surprised shriek as he landed on top of her. He touched the sides of her flat tummy and started tickling her. She giggled and jerked her small body around, trying to throw him off her.

"Zack", she said in between her high-pitched giggles, "stop! No, get off! Zack!".

He smiled and tickled her sides even harder despite all of her cries and pleads to stop. She was writhing around so much that her face ended up by his knees. She kicked her legs out wildly and eventually the pink ribbon that secured her hair in the one long braid fell down, letting her lengthy brown hair flow outward like a brown rivulet. He suddenly stopped at the sight and she took this chance to grab his bare foot and tickle it. He gasped and fell on his side.

"Hey, no fair!", he cried.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Hojo had gotten about eight candles. He placed four candles on the top shelves, revealing the jars of discarded body part of every type. Four more candles were placed in the far corners of the room. The whole procedure made the dim room a lot brighter than before. Once he was done, he grabbed his operating tray and placed it in the space above Sephiroth's head.

Now for the last item…

The scientist left the silver-haired teen one last time to fill his arms with jars of blood and a queer dark blue liquid. When he got mostly everything he needed, he went back to the boy, setting the jars on the empty spaces of the operating tray. Lastly, he looked over the youth again. The veins in his arms were swollen and very visible. No blood was getting to his hand and they were slowly dying.

But that wouldn't matter in a few moments…

The scientist started unbuttoning the child's shirt, uncovering the youth's perfectly defined chest. Once he got the last button, he opened the dark emerald shirt out all the way. The next step was removing the matching pants. They were very soft and cotton.

He pulled them down the boy's hips to his ankles, exposing most of his body. The older man took yet another moment to admire the perfection of his own son's body. A vulgar smirk was on his face yet again as he grabbed the knife.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Hours later…

Now the only thing left was to put the boy up and clean the blood on the operating table. He unbounded the youth from the table and sat him upright on the table to strip the rest of his clothes off.

When they were gone, he threw the teen over his shoulders and carried him in the back of the room, bringing a candle with him on the way. In the back of the room was a door that he pushed past easily.

The room was just as dark as the others except for the fact that there was a huge pod full of glowing green liquid in it. The crazed scientist carried the youth to the pod and pressed the button by it. He saw a ladder by it just like he planned.

The top of the huge pod opened and dragged the teen, pulling him in his lap as he sat on the top of the ladder. The older man reached into the pod and grabbed a pair of wires that had suction cups on each wire.

He placed both suction cups on each of the boy's pale nipples. He dug in his back pocket and pulled out yet another glass. This one was filled with a liquid of the same color as the liquid in the pod.

He flipped the boy over so that he could insert the glass into his back-door entrance. He removed the top and steadily put the glass inside of the teen's body, breaking past the uncomfortably tight right of muscle there.

He licked his lips as he kept pushing the small glass inside until an inch of it was left outside of the youth's body. He removed his hand from the glass staring at how the entrance deliciously stretched around the glass. The liquids entered his system.

He reached inside of the pod again and grabbed a mouthpiece of a gas mask that was supposed to act as an oxygen receiver. He wrapped it around the youth's mouth to the back of his neck. He sighed sadly and dropped the boy inside of the pod with the glass still shoved inside of him. Once he was in the pod, the scientist closed the top of the pod and climbed down the ladder.

Sephiroth looked peaceful in his deep slumber. Usually when people sleep standing up (or in a vertical position), they tend to lean forward or backwards but he didn't even lean in anyway. His arms were widespread downward and his legs had a few inches of space between them. His long silver hair flowed out behind him, looking as if it was stilled in the liquid. His head was titled slightly upwards, showing off his flawlessly chiseled jaw, cheeks, and neckline. Lastly, he was still completely naked.

Hojo left the pod room without a word, leaving the single candle he had in his hands on one of the tables in the room.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"I really like you, Zack", Aerith whispered breathily.

After an hour of tickle torture and rough housing on Sephiroth's bed, they called it a draw and held each other in their arms. After hearing Aerith say those words, he put a goofy grin on his boyish face.

"Like me? What are we…nine?", he teased, and she pouted and pinched his arm roughly. "Ouch…".

"No, Zack. We're more like fifteen", she answered, giving him a smile.

"So that's all it is? Like?", he asked as he stared into her green eyes with big blue ones.

Before she could answer, an idea popped into his forever moving mind. He hopped off the bed and grabbed her by her hand.

"Let's go pay Seph a visit!", he suggested with a wide grin.

"Zack, we can't! What if my father catches us? And what if Hojo isn't done?", she asked frantically.

"Who cares? Come on!", he persisted as he yanked her off the bed, dragging her to the door.

He knew that either her father would be pissed that his daughter was running around the estate with a peasant boy and kill him or be mad and beat him to a bloody pulp. The first choice would probably be the one that's picked. Both outcomes sent a chill up the black-haired youth's spine. They left the room despite all of her protests.

"Come on, Zack. The sun is about to come up!", she cried, trying to tug her wrist from his hand.

In the halls, they crept through the dimness against the walls with him in the lead. When they heard footsteps, their heart began to race and their bodies hit the wall. The brunette clutched her chest to try to calm her heart that was about to rip out of her body.

"That's it! I'm leading", she said sternly as she grasped his hand.

"Hello, Aerith. Who's your friend?".

The teens froze in place. Their eyes widened wider than saucers as they bulged out of their heads. Aerith gulped as she slowly turned around. Her green eyes connected with those of brown-haired man. He looked like he could be in his forties. His delicate features were close to Aerith's and Zack knew that he was father on first glance. He didn't have angry look on his face. In fact, there was a smile. The brunette female stood in front of Zack protectively. The black-haired youth pushed past her to bow down in front of the much older man. His head hung up low as he looked at the older man's boots. He got on one knee to complete the bow.

"My name is Zackary Binx, sir. I was just leaving", the youth said.

"No, you don't have to leave, dear boy. You're free to stay as long as you like", the brunette man said with a smile as he patted the younger male's spiky hair.

"Really?", Aerith asked and nodded.

She cheered and pulled Zack up by his arm, "Come on. Let's go".

The teens ran off. Eventually, they encountered a huge door and the brunette female stopped. She pushed the door opened and peeped inside first before she pushed it all the way open.

"It's clear…", she whispered as she entered first.

"You think I'm frightened of some scientist? Let's just find Seph", Zack scoffed playfully as he grabbed her hand and carried her off.

They saw the operating table and many things that would be in a lab but what disturbed them the most was the sight of the body parts in the jars. There were candles everywhere and it was just enough so they could walk through the room. Aerith cringed and closed her eyes tightly, letting Zack guide her.

"You've never been in here?", he asked.

"No, I've never dare", she answered, pinched her nostrils in to block the smell of death from entering her nose.

The black-haired teen wandered around the room, looking for a door. The stench was getting to him to but he held it in. They were so busy that they didn't notice a pair of eyes staring at them with interest. Zack felt something tap his back and he turned around to see Aerith pointing at an open door that lead to a new room.

"Okay….that was **not** there before", he muttered.

"Maybe we should leave", she suggested, "just in case you get hurt".

"What? I took down three dogs and you think something in that room will hurt me?", he laughed.

She said nothing else and they continued into the room. The room was mostly empty. That was until they looked to their far right and saw a huge pod. That wouldn't have bothered them if a certain silver-haired youth wasn't inside of it.

"Seph!", Zack cried as he put his hands on the glass.

He almost cringed when he saw the stitches and saw that his friend was naked. He noticed that the older boy was still unconscious even when he was pounding his fists on the glass. He looked over his shoulder to see Aerith staring at the ground.

"What's the matter?", he asked.

"The experiment…", she muttered sadly. "I heard it was supposed to kill him…".

"What? Why didn't you tell him?", he almost shouted.

"Maybe she wasn't suppose to?", an eerie voice said behind them.

The teens turned their attentions behind them and saw a man with long black hair and a white coat. Aerith gulped and kept her guilty green eyes glued to the floor. The older man smirked callously at them, causing Zack to growl at him.

"Who are you?", the black-haired teen asked.

"I am Hojo. The brilliant scientist in this estate", the older man answered.

"Oh, yeah, then tell me…did you kill Sephiroth?", the child asked.

The scientist laughed, "Of course I did".

Aerith gasped and said, "But that was your only son!".

"And I care?", the older man asked with an arched eyebrow.

A loud animalistic roar emerged from behind them. The teens jumped while Hojo just chuckled.

"See? The Sephiroth you knew is dead and the perfect way to test that is to show

Zack and Aerith were deeply frightened by the scene in front of them. Their eyes widened to saucers, vivid with fear. Before them was none other than their silver-haired companion.

His bright emerald eyes were now glowing with a crazed and demonic light. His burgeoned fangs were bared and clearly visible. His skin was literally a white color, making him look dead.

He looked like a wild animal. He now had long white claws that began tapping on the glass. Suddenly, he balled up his fist and punched the glass, shattering everything instantly. The liquid in the tank flowed out, splattering on the ground. Aerith gasped and held her hand over her mouth to keep it from shaking.

Zack put a protective arm in front of her as his eyes narrowed to slits. The creature that had taken over Sephiroth's body stepped out of the wreckage. He stepped on a few pieces of glass with his bare feet but that didn't affect him at all as he slowly approached them. With each step, his lip curved upwards in a small smirk. His lengthy silver hair flowed out behind him in a sea of glittering silver.

"Seph, wake up! It's me Zack!", the black-haired teen cried as he took a step forward.

The older boy merely looked at him with the same inhumane stare. Hojo busted out in a fit of laughter obviously hitting a nerve in Aerith's sensitive system.

"How could you be laughing? That is yo-", she shouted before being pushed roughly to the ground.

She hit the floor with a loud thud on her side. Groaning, she looked up at the pair of green orbs whose owner had pushed her. She froze again, unable to move on her own. Zack inhaled sharply, wondering how in the hell the older youth was able to move so fast. He didn't see him move at all.

Only wanting to protect Aerith, he jumped his friend, wrapping his arms and legs around his body. The other boy didn't budge as he lunged for the brunette female. His fangs were barred once again. Zack kept trying to pull the silver-haired child backwards with his arms and legs but it was only futile. The older teen got on top of the struggling girl.

"Stop it! Wake up, Sephiroth! This isn't you", she screamed as he ripped her arms from their protective stance across her chest.

"Seph, come back!", Zack shouted in the older male's ear.

The possessed boy ignored both of their protests and in a blink of an eye, he sank his huge fangs in the girl's exposed neck. The crimson liquid gushed out of her neck and tickled his hungry tongue.

Zack slammed his fists on the boy's back and tugged his long silver hair. He tried everything had nothing but negative results. She screamed and fought the exceedingly strong teen but nothing affected him.

The monster that had taken over Sephiroth's body licked the four stab wounds he made with his fangs while his mouth lingered on her neck. He almost groaned at the lovely taste that was entering his starving mouth. The red liquid was like a rare elixir for his changing body. He could her heart beat and it was driving him wild. He placed both hands on the small of her back as he hoisted her up slowly, sucking up the blood like a baby with a bottle.

Hojo couldn't take the amusement any longer so eh threw his head back and cackled as loud as he could.

"He's-he's a masterpiece!", he shrieked as he dropped to his knees.

Zack looked over Sephiroth's shoulder and saw Aerith's eyes fluttering. He could feel the tears swell up in his eyes and that made him pound his fists harder even though it did no good.

"Stop it, Seph! You're killing her!", he cried, feeling the sobs about to approach.

His throat clenched up as he held the tears back. Sephiroth could hear her heart slowing and he pulled away quickly, throwing Zack off him on his back. The blood was dripping from his lips and he licked it up with his red tongue. She hit the ground and she was facing to her left. Her green eyes looked as if they were fading away. They gazed into the black-haired teen's sad blue ones.

He glared at the confused silver-haired adolescent who was looking at his hands as if something were wrong with them. His glowing cat-like eyes widened to saucers as he stepped backwards.

"Wh-what just happened?", he asked, feeling his usually stern voice break.

The raven-haired peasant arched a black eyebrow as he crawled over to Aerith. He wrapped a comforting arm around her, trying to give her dying body life. He looked back to see Sephiroth trembling.

_What in the hell…?_

The older boy dropped to his knees as he frantically glanced from his left to right hand. There was nothing on his hands but obviously he was seeing something they weren't. He grasped the sides of his head, messing up his long hair as he let out a high-pitched cry.

"My heart!", he shouted before hitting the ground.

If that wasn't awkward enough, he began clawing at his heart. The organ was beating so loudly that it was hurting his ears. He thought he was going to die as his body started jerking around on its own accord.

Aerith watched the scene as she clutched Zack close to her. She stroked his cheek softly to get his attention back on her. Her green held nothing but love in them as those baby blue eyes fell on hers. She gave him a weak smile as he cuddled her closer to his chest. She was dying and she knew there was nothing they could do.

"Aerith…", he whispered, letting a tear roll down his cheek.

"I love you, Zack. I should've told you that before…", she muttered as she closed her eyes.

"No, come back…", he whimpered, shaking her lightly.

He pressed his fingers on her wrist and felt no pulse. He bit his lip, feeling the violent anger eating away at him. He controlled his anger enough to look at Sephiroth who had hit his head on the ground as he passed out. He turned his head to look at Hojo who was literally rolling around on the ground with his laughter.

"You bastard…you did this to him. You made him do that", he whispered, allowing his anger to start take control of him.

Hojo wiped a tear from his eye as he sat up. He stopped laughing and held his stomach. The sight only made the hatred pump in the youth's veins even more than before. How could this bastard not care about the lives of his only son and Aerith?

"Dear boy, I merely did the experiment on him. His newly acquired nature is what made him do this", the cruel scientist chuckled as he got to his feet.

"I'll…", Zack began as he balled up his fists, "I'll kill you!".

"I guess using my brother's blood and that charming rare liquid was enough to make this experiment a success", the older man continued to taunt.

"Shut up! Shut up!", the youth cried as he started charging after the other male.

When he was within arms reach, he gave the scientist a very hard punch to the face, making his head spin. The astonished older man took a couple of steps backwards as he clutched the reddened area where he had punched him. His eyes narrowed at the younger boy.

"You little riffraff!", the older man shouted as he started running.

"Don't run now, Hojo!", the youth boomed as he started dashing after the man.

The taller man was faster than the youth and he exited the room in mere seconds. His little run was cut short when he ran face first into a very familiar man. He looked up and saw the confused face of Monsieur Gast. The black-haired man smiled and pulled away, staring at the door.

"What's the matter, Hojo?", the brunette asked.

Right after he said that, Zack ran through the door, stopping when he saw the brunette elder. He looked over at Hojo and gave him a true death glare. His blue eyes cried murder in them.

"Excuse me, but Hojo has made his son into a monster and he killed your daughter!", he blurted out, pointing an accusing finger at the older man.

The scientist chuckled, "Ah, the dear boy is confused".

"What?", Zack scoffed.

The scientist put an assuring hand on the brunette man's shoulder. The brunette was completely confused as to who to believe. He wasn't entirely happy to hear that his daughter was dead either.

"What…", the brunette began, feeling his voice break, "happened to my daughter?".

"The peasant boy here killed her. You can go see her yourself", Hojo answered before Zack could.

"What? I didn't kill her! It was you!", the black-haired youth cried.

He could feel the angry tears building up in his eyes again. Gast didn't want to listen anymore and brushed past into the other room, wanting to see what they were talking about. Hojo hurriedly followed behind the brunette, not wanting Zack to get a hold of him. Zack was far behind.

The three walked back into the room where they left Sephiroth and Aerith. They were both sleeping, one more than the other. At the sight of his daughter's body, Gast gasped and went to her side. He checked her pulse at her wrist but he felt nothing.

"She's…", he whispered.

"Dead…yeah, we know", Hojo began. "Thanks to that peasant boy over there".

"He's feeding you lies, sir!", Zack cried as he stomped his foot down.

The black-haired youth couldn't take it anymore and tackled the scientist to the ground, straddling his waist with his hips. He raised his clenched fist before slamming it into Hojo's face over and over again. The scientist squirmed while yelling his head off.

Gast looked from his daughter's body back over to the violent scene beside him. His eyes held an overwhelming hurt in them. He didn't know who to believe. He shook the sad tears from his eyes and turned back to glare at the fighting males.

"I want you out!", he cried as he pointed to Zack.

Zack stopped mid-punch. He turned around to face the brunette who was looking at him angrily. The black-haired youth got up from Hojo and stared at the older man confusedly. His blue orbs were swollen with tears.

"What? You're saying you believe this crazy bastard? Aerith was my…my friend and so was Sephiroth! This animal here created a monster that killed your daughter! And you're going to believe him?", he shouted to the top of his lungs.

The brunette sneered and said, "With that tone, that makes me want to believe Hojo more. I'll have the guards take care of you".

Zack grabbed the brunette's arm, trying to get him to believe him with his eyes. Gast refused to look at him. Hojo took this chance to get the black-haired youth while his back was turned and pulled out a needle. He lunged for the teen and stuck the needle all the way in the back of his neck. The younger male hissed and fell to his knees. The brunette looked at him indifferently as he exited the room without muttering a word. The raven-haired adolescent tried to fight for consciousness as he tried to fight the scientist again. Before he could even land a punch, he hit the floor. His energy was completely zapped out of his system by now. Shifting his blue eyes from the floor to the cruel man who did this to him, he chuckled.

"You…bastard…", he muttered.

With that said, he passed out cold on the floor, unaware of the dangers that would meet him in his wake.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**A/N:** Well, here it is. Sorry for any mistakes, especially for any mistakes on Gast's part. Please review and make me happy. If you're confused about anything just ask me.


	2. Treason

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the characters in Final Fantasy VII.

**Summary:** A/U. This is story about the saddest vampires ever. Vincent and Sephiroth are cursed to walk to the planet forever in the new century because of their sins and the sins done to them. It was only until they spotted a spiky-haired blonde when things turned around for them.

**A/N:** I was watching Interview With the Vampire and Louie, Lestat, Claudia, and Armand kind of reminded me Cloud, Vincent, and Sephiroth so I decided to write about them as vampires. I hope you enjoy and review.

I was about to abandon this story until I realized that I wanted to do other things too. So here it is.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**The Path of The Damned**

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**Chapter One: Treason:**

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

_One year later…_

He yawned in his awakening. He had a smile on his face as he stretched his naked pale arms outward. He felt nothing but air so he placed his stretched arm down on the bed, feeling for his companion. He felt nothing and sat up immediately. His light brown, almost golden, eyes fell on the empty space beside him. He frowned as he clutched the blanket over his naked body.

He looked over and saw a note on the pillow beside his. He picked and on it, it said, "Vincent". He unfolded and single sheet of paper and saw that it was a letter from his absent companion.

And on it, it said:

"_Dear, Vincent,_

_Last night shouldn't have happened. I am a scientist who is dedicated on her work. I had to have a lot of help getting out but I had to leave. I will have a cure for your illness and I won't return until then. I have gone back to study under my teacher, Hojo. He's a skilled scientist who can help me. Please don't send anyone looking for me for I need to also see my son and his father._

_Love, _

_Dr. Lucrecia Crescent"._

His frown seemed sadder as he crumbled up the letter in his hand. He angrily threw it at the wall. He let out an enraged yelled as he slammed his fists on the bed, almost resembling a child who was going through a temper tantrum.

He stopped immediately when he heard a knock on his door. He jumped up from the bed and reached for his red robe that lay on the nearby table. He quickly slipped it over his beautifully naked body and tied the straps on it tightly around his waist.

He rushed over to the door and opened it to see a middle-aged man who stared at him worriedly. He had short black hair and a faint mustache and beard on his face. He dressed in attire that would be close to his had it not been for the size of it. The dark blue suit-like clothing was drooping on his body. He looked a lot older than the robe-wearing male who stared at him confusedly.

"Vincent, I was worried about you. I heard a yell in here and decided to check on you", the older man said. "You don't have to say anything, even though you can't. Is everything alright, though?".

The younger male nodded and the older one smiled, placing a firm hand on his clothed shoulder, "That's good. Where's Dr. Crescent? She's usually up earlier than you and wandering about".

The younger male shook his head and the older one gasped, "What? Is something wrong?".

The pale male nodded and the bearded man said, "You're telling me you two had a fight or did something happen to her?".

The younger black-haired male put his index and middle finger up to represent the number two. The older man's dark eyes widened to saucers as another gasp came from his lips.

"What happened to her?", he asked.

The golden-eyed man sighed as he journeyed back in his room and picked up the discarded paper he just threw not long ago. He went back to the older man and handed the wrinkled paper.

The high-servant opened the paper and read what was written on it. Once he was done, he looked back at the sad man standing in front of him. He sighed and forced a smile on his face. He placed his comforting hand back on the other man's shoulder.

"It'll be alright. Think of it as if she were trying to help you, which she is. I'm sure she'll get you a cure for your illness", he said but the other man continued to frown. "How about this? You take a nap and we could wander the towns once you wake up. I'm sure the townspeople would love to see their king again".

The golden-eyed man continued to frown and he slammed the door in the bearded man's face. He didn't care. He went back to bed like the high-servant and fell back asleep. Nothing would help him take his mind off the woman he spent most of his life with.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Sephiroth woke up, feeling constricted. He opened his bright emerald eyes and noticed he was in a dark room and that he was strapped to a metal table. Not to mention he was shirtless. He was used to this so that's why he never panicked. He, with some effort, yanked the metal strap upward along with his arm, knocking it off its hinges. It fell with a loud clutter and used the freed hand to release the other one.

Once he was free of all bonds, he threw his legs over the table. He clawed at scar on his chest, reopening the stitched wound there. He felt the few red drops tickle his fingertips and withdrew his fingers to look at them.

As soon as emerald eyes took in the sight of the crimson liquid that stained his long white claws, he gasped. His heart began to pound violently within his chest with the blood that was going in and out of it. He used his left hand to claw at it, trying to steady it.

He began hearing things he hadn't heard before. He heard the blood churning in his eyes, driving him wild. He could hear a low creaking sound in his mouth and opened it. He felt something prick his bottom lip, piercing the skin. He tasted the blood in his mouth and an animalistic growl ripped from his lips. He smacked his hand over his mouth.

His heart began to race faster and he let out a high-pitched cry. He covered his own ears as the sound, pierced them. He was in pain and he could hear his stomach growling loudly. He pressed his hands even harder against his ears. He used his bloody hand to claw at the skin before the weeping organ that was churning and practically yelling at him to get what it yearned.

He stood up and wobbled from side to side as he reached his hand out blindly. He searched for a door or something to help him. After a few seconds of feeling nothing, he opened his eyes and saw a metal door a few feet in front of him. Rolling his eyes, he approached it and exited the room.

Immediately, he was met with the familiar light of the sun. As soon as it hit his skin, his pale porcelain material hissed as it burned under the light. He cried out and jumped back in the room. The skin on his arm looked like it had eroded away but there was still enough to contain the blood pumping throughout it. He hissed, baring newly grown fangs that glinted in the dark.

His angrily glowing green eyes turned their attention back on the doorway at the sound of light footsteps. He stared at the doorway for a long time until they grew to an unbearable loudness.

"It seems that you have awaken, my boy".

He said nothing as he glared at the scientist who appeared in the doorway. His glasses glinted in the light of the doorway. He leaned against as he gave the confused teen a smirk.

"Hojo, I sensed you before you even came here. What is happening? I can hear everything and the sight of blood makes me hungry", the silver-haired explained.

"I can explain that. Come here. Take a walk with me", the scientist said as he reached his hand to the teen.

"Hm…", the teen frowned. "I can't walk out there. I'll burn up".

"Oh, that's right. I guess you have to stay here until the sun goes down", the older man said as he felt on the wall for a switch.

"Your explanation?", the adolescent asked as he crossed his arms.

"Oh, that. Well, you're one of the damned now", the scientist began. "I gave you your regular dosage of mako for your monthly exam but then your body started to reject it. I tried to save you but you ended up dying. Luckily for you, I gave you a new life, a queer liquid I bought from a few witches. Now, you'll need to survive off blood instead of normal food and you can't go out in the sun or you'll be turned into a Christmas tree".

"I have to go back to Zack and Aerith", the teen muttered in disbelief. "I don't believe this".

"You must…but you can't go to that peasant boy and that girl now", the scientist said.

"And why not?", the boy hissed, baring his fangs again.

The scientist stared at the shiny white fangs with a coy smirk, "Because…I want you to do me a favor".

"Why should I do you a favor?", the younger male snapped, looking like a crazed dog with his teeth revealed.

"Let's say…it'll give you a new companion of the night", the scientist said as his smirk broadened into a grin.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

She brought a chair in front of the contained specimen before her. She watched the person inside of the mako-filled tank warily, wondering if he would wake up or not. Her long caramel-color hair was in the way as she sat down so she threw it in front of her shoulder as she sat down again.

She leaned back and crossed her legs, observing the youthful boy inside of the tank. He had spiky black hair and his eyes were closed. He was perfectly muscular, which was kind of rare for peasants, and naked. His skin was toned and tanned down to be an almost golden color. She shook her head.

"He was too young…", she muttered as she looked down at his information plate on the bottom of the pod. "His name was Zackary Binx. Died at age 15. Blood type: AB negative.".

"Beautiful, isn't he?".

She jumped and slowly turned around only to see a man with long black hair that was tied in a ponytail. He stared at her through thin glasses as he walked over to her. She heard another set of footsteps and looked behind him to see a boy with long silver hair who was staring at the ground.

"Sephiroth! It's really you!", she cried as she ran over to the teen that arched his silver eyebrow at her.

She embraced him tightly, crushing her body against his taller one. The boy didn't complain but he did look at her strangely. The black-haired scientist standing near them cleared his throat and she snapped her head around to look at him.

"Hojo, he doesn't have a shirt on. What were you thinking?", she asked.

"Hush up, woman. I didn't ask for your opinion. I only told you to come here to watch that peasant boy and my other experiment while I'm gone", the scientist hissed.

"Gone? Where are you guys going?", she asked, letting go of Sephiroth.

"To the palace, Sephiroth needs a new companion and the king would be the best one to choose from since you did, after all, leave him to go back to your work", the older man said as she frowned.

"What? I didn't leave him because I didn't love him! You're better not being planning anything to hurt him! That would be treason and he'll have your head!", she shouted as she pointed an accusing finger at his face.

He frowned and slapped the finger away before he smacked her in the face, sending her to the ground. The silver-haired teen glared at the scientist as he pushed him away from the woman who was clutching his face. The older man backed away from the fanged teen and returned his glare with one of his own.

"I don't appreciate you hitting her", the teen stated sternly.

"I don't care what you….never mind. I'm sorry", the scientist lied through gritted teeth. "The work I've done over the past year has gotten me stressed, you see? You just have to bare with me, okay? Would you please come with me to the palace? I don't plan to hurt the king. I'm not stupid".

The teen narrowed his glowing emerald to slits. His nostrils flared, physically showing his "father" he didn't trust him at all. The scientist sighed and reached down to help the woman on the floor up. She pushed him away and got up to her feet herself.

"As long as you don't hurt Vincent, I'll stay here", she frowned as she continued to rub her red check.

"Of course you will. Come, Sephiroth, we have to get you dressed and ready to go visit the king when Monsieur Gast goes to consult with him", the scientist cried as he ran out the door.

The silver-haired glanced over at the brunette woman who he couldn't help but feel a parental attraction to. She stared at the metal floor for awhile before looking at him in the eyes after feeling eyes on her.

"May I ask you your name?", he asked.

"Oh, how silly of me! I just hugged you without telling you my name!", she smiled for a few seconds before frowning again. "My name is Dr. Lucrecia Crescent".

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**A/N:** That's all I can give you guys now since I'm tired of writing the chapter right now. Boy, I'm getting lazy! Anyway, please review. Oh, if you don't know by now, Vincent can't speak. Well, goodbye.


	3. Intriguing Meetings

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the characters in Final Fantasy VII.

**Summary:** A/U. This is story about the saddest vampires ever. Vincent and Sephiroth are cursed to walk to the planet forever in the new century because of their sins and the sins done to them. It was only until they spotted a spiky-haired blonde when things turned around for them.

**A/N:** Well, a new chapter. I was about to take a break from updating since I updated all my stories except for this one. When I realized I didn't update this one, I was kind of frustrated. Well, enough of my babbling. Enjoy and review.

Oh, yeah, and I forgot to remove the part where Vincent was yelling so forgive me. I thought I took that part out.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**The Path of The Damned**

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**Chapter Two: Intriguing Meetings:**

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Oh, how silly of me! I just hugged you without telling you my name!" she smiled for a few seconds before frowning again. "My name is Dr. Lucrecia Crescent".

Sephiroth nodded and as soon as he turned around he heard her say something else, "Sephiroth…"

She approached him and hugged him again. But as soon as she felt his chilling cold skin against hers, she gasped and stepped back.

"You're so cold…", she muttered.

She looked at his chest to see stitches over his heart and the rest of his chest. She felt stupid for not noticing this before. Suddenly, she started to tear up and within seconds she let out full-blown sobs. The silver-haired youth was confused about the whole thing as she hugged him completely this time, ignoring the chills she got from his skin.

"Oh, my…he went through with the experiment!" she began in between sobs. "That heartless bastard how…could he!?"

She was at lost for words. Seeing that the father of her only child used her dear son as a specimen in the experiment that would end his life, she felt weak, falling to her knees. She still held onto the youth as she continued to cry. He merely looked down at her and decided not to question her about anything because of the state she was in.

"I knew about it the whole time…I shouldn't have left…I'm so sorry", she whimpered. "Please forgive me…"

He could feel his pants becoming wet with her tears but he didn't move away until the woman put her hands on the floor. He didn't understand why she shed so many tears and for him. He had never really seen her a lot only a few times in the lab. He made a move to walk away but once again she stopped him, looking into his glowing emerald orbs.

She slowly got up and pointed over at the pod which he didn't even glance or look at, at all during his time here. He was used to seeing monsters or whatever in the pods, but this time he saw a boy he was very familiar with, a boy with black spiky hair.

"Zack…", he whispered; his glowing emerald eyes widened to saucers.

He was naked inside of the pod with stitches on his body that were identical to the older youth's. His emerald eyes glowed in hurt and he turned around, refraining himself from showing anymore weakness. He bit his lip so no tears would fall. With his heighten senses, he could tell that person he could call his best friend was dead and had been for a few months. The pod had preserved his body very well.

"I think I know why you're still alive. Whatever you do don't harm the king and be wary of Hojo", she said; tears still spilling down her cheeks.

"I'll kill him before the day is over", he muttered bitterly.

With that, he began walking away. She wiped her tears away. Once again, she had not been able to save someone close to her. Now her son was an undead monster for eternity. She felt her throat clench up and found herself unable to tell her child the truth about everything. She went back to the chair and cried silently to herself as she went back on duty.

"First Vincent…now my only child", she whispered softly, but the silver-haired youth was already long gone.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Sephiroth entered the lab and saw Hojo at the entrance to the hall on the other side of the lab. He merely glared at the older man. Once he approached him, with swift movements that the older man couldn't even see, the silver-haired youth pinned the scientist against the door by his throat. He bared his lengthened fangs at the man with his mako-filled eyes still narrowed down to slits.

"I'll kill you tonight, old man. You better believe that. I'll show you no mercy and reflect all the sins of your worthless life on you", he hissed, digging his long nails into the back of the human's neck. "Don't you try anything or else I'll be forced to take your pathetic life quicker than I would like".

The scientist was scared out of his mind. His eyes widened to saucers and pain enveloped him as his son dug his nails into his skin with a force that wasn't enough to pierce the skin. But that was nothing to the threat that he gave him. The silver-haired youth dropped the older man who rubbed his sore throat and the back of his neck.

"You'll pay for that, boy", he whispered angrily. "Monsieur Gast could've had your life for killing his little girl last year, but I covered your mistake and told on that boy you're fond of".

"Don't make me kill you early", the boy merely scoffed, trying to block out the pain that entered his heart from the older man's words, and walked away to his room.

As soon as he entered his room, he saw Nikki, Giovanni, and Louie in the corner of his room, shivering viciously with fear. He frowned. The dogs must've sensed something wrong with him and now they're afraid of him. He took a step forward and the dogs whimpered and clawed the ground as they scooted further against the wall.

"It's alright, Louie…Giovanni…Nikki", he whispered reassuringly.

One of the dogs, Nikki, tentatively crawled forward, lying low the whole time. The silver-haired teen smiled and took a step forward, making the dog fall onto the floor. He frowned again when he saw that the dog had tinkled slightly on himself; the yellow liquid getting on the floor in small drops.

He sighed and opened the door wide so the dogs could go out. They didn't budge, looking at him with big dark and frightened eyes.

"You can go outside for a walk. You are to return after that, as always", he commanded as he walked to the other side of the room.

He watched as the dogs ran out as if they were running for their lives. He knew that it would take awhile for him to gain their trust again. He pushed the door up slightly, almost closing it. He didn't close it all the way just in case the dogs came back.

He went over to his closet and looked for an outfit that would fit his outing and the meeting of the king.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Vincent awoke to someone knocking on his door once more. He arose out of bed, constricting the sash around his waist tighter on his body. He walked over to the door. Twisting the doorknob, he pulled back and opened the door, seeing that it was the same man as before, Reeve.

"I should remind you that Monsieur Gast would like to see you this evening along with his scientist and son", the dark-haired man said.

The golden-eyed male nodded silently and the older-looking man continued with his words.

"It's close to the evening, sir, and it would be best to get dressed for this event", he said.

The king nodded.

"Is there anything you need assistance with?" the other man asked.

The king shook his head and went back into his room to retrieve his own clothes. He didn't need servants to do something as simple as that. He went into his closet and picked out a simple outfit, a beautiful gold tunic that matched his eyes with a black lining on it. He grabbed a black sash and undergarments, then went directly for the baths.

In his peripherals, he could see a few of his wandering servants, both male and female, staring and/or blushing at him. He was used to this. Once he got to the room for the baths, he opened the door and saw a servant running his water. He frowned. He could've done that himself. The girl saw him and blushed a blood red color as she bowed to him, which was something else he didn't like very much but he couldn't say it.

"Your water is ready, my liege", she said and ran off, leaving the man alone.

He exhaled sharply and closed the door. He laid his clothes out and stripped himself of his robe. Then he got into the huge tub. He gasped once more, unable to moan, as he slipped into the very warm and soothing water. His golden eyes rolled to the back of his head and his mouth opened slightly. The pale color of his checks transmogrified into a pink color then into a red color, covering his whole face and body.

The warmth of the water always affected him as so. He looked up at the ceiling and wondered why and how he had to become king. He lingeringly closed his eyes and let the thoughts and memories consumed him.

He was just a boy when his father died. His mother didn't remarry, therefore leaving him for the throne. He was only a teenager and he thought he could win the hearts of the people simply by conversing with them all and giving them what they wanted.

It worked and during one of his visits with the people he met Lucrecia. They became fast friends and he eventually fell for her, but she told him that her family forced her to marry Hojo who was already twice her age. This is when he enforced the law that no child can ever be married by force anymore, but she still stayed and that hurt his heart to the core. His heart was pained even more by the suicide of his mother. She lost her sanity and jumped from the very top of his very castle.

As soon as he saw the sight of his mother's mangled body, he lost his voice. Lucrecia comforted him and soon that comfort turned into something else. She was never impregnated because she was already pregnant with her husband's child and the news of that shocked him.

He didn't want her in his presence because it pained him so she left. After she gave birth to her son, Sephiroth, she stayed at Gast's, one of his top advisors, castle for many years but she hadn't been able to mother her son like she had hoped because of her husband. During that time, Vincent was in a war with foreign powers and a wizard cast a strong silent spell over him, permanently making him mute.

Angry at her life at home, Lucrecia eventually came back to Vincent who had gotten over everything. But when he saw her again, the flush of emotions arose once more and they made love again before she took off again. That's when she gave him the note this morning.

After all of these thoughts appeared before him and flashed by his eyes like a movie, he opened his eyes, bathed himself, and put on his clothes. The tunic brought out his golden eyes out well. He stood in a mirror as he combed his hair. He tied his hair up in a high ponytail with a gold ribbon and used his shorter front hair as bangs to cover part of his face. When that was finished, he put his slim black shoes on (A/N: Like Yoko Kurama's from Yu Yu Hakusho) and put his golden crown on his head.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Sephiroth bathed and put on an all black tunic as well as black shoes (A/N: Also like Yoko's). He put a part in his hair and let it hang low. He put his emerald necklace on his neck, the hear-shaped one that Zack had barely stolen for him as a gift for his birthday. Then he grabbed two long locks of hair, put it together, and attached it with a hair clip that had emeralds in it, a gift that Aerith gave him for his birthday also even though it was originally hers.

Once he was done, he opened the door and saw that Hojo was dressed in a flashy brown suit. He merely frowned at the man, thinking that the outfit didn't make him look any better.

"Ah, you're done. Monsieur Gast is ready also. He's going outside to the carriage as we speak", the scientist said.

"Don't…talk…to…me, you murdering worm", the silver-haired youth hissed and brushed past the older man like he was nothing.

The black-haired man hissed and glared at the boy who walked away from him with his back fully turned bravely to him. The younger male went to his room to see his dogs had returned and weren't as scared as they were before. He stepped forward and one, Louie, even allowed him to pet him.

He closed the door and exited the castle, where he saw Gast. The brunette male looked horrible. He had several bags under his eyes and his eyes were widened as if he were permanently shocked. He approached the man gingerly, wondering if he was going to attack.

"Sephiroth…my boy…", the man whispered; his voice sounding hoarse. "I won't be going to consult the king about there being more servants in my castle. You'll take my place."

The silver-haired male nodded and he watched as a few servants came around to escort the man back into the castle. He sighed and got into the carriage and closed the door behind him. He heard with his heightened sense of hearing that Gast was also telling Hojo of the news. He heard the scientist gasped in shock and finally agreed.

He watched through the window as the black-haired man stopped at the mere sight of him in the carriage. The younger male continued to watch as the scientist chuckled nervously and decided to sit in the front of the carriage and ride with the servant who was driving them there.

It didn't take the carriage long to get to town where the people were lively…well, where the rich people were lively. Sephiroth saw many peasants in the streets. He was shocked to see a couple of peasants boys on the side of the roads were playing with each other.

His eyes looked at all the boys who reminded him of his dear old friend who met his end too soon. His glowing emerald eyes stopped on a particular boy who had spiky blonde hair. He saw the blue-eyed boy smile at his friends and laugh. His laugh rung in the silver-haired male's ears in a way that made him smile slightly.

He wanted nothing more than to jump out of the carriage and communicate with the blonde who caught his interest but he restrained himself knowing that wouldn't do any good on his part.

The carriage went on, going past the town and very close to the huge castle where their king reigned. Once the carriage approached the castle, their servant let them out at the entrance where even more servants came out to escort them inside.

Hojo nervously walked behind Sephiroth, feeling that the boy would strike him or lash out at him at any time even though the boy told him his life would end tonight. He growled at himself for being so weak against his son. The sun was slowly setting in the horizon, saying that the day was coming to a close.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Vincent was still in the bathroom when someone knocked on the door. He walked over to it and opened it to see that it was Reeve again. The older man bowed and looked at the king up and down and gave him a thumbs up.

"Perfect, my king", he compliment, and the golden-eyed male nodded in appreciation. "Our guests are downstairs but only Monsieur Gast isn't here. I assume his son is taking his place. Would you like me to come with you?"

The kind nodded and walked out of the bathroom. He walked down the hall and Reeve followed him. The right-hand man and the king got to the entrance in less than five minutes.

As they walked down the huge set of steps that lead to the entrance, the golden-eyed male saw a boy with long silver hair and glowing emerald eyes that almost look monstrous to him as they stared at him. Along with him was a man with long black hair who stood behind him. He walked down and reached his hand out to the youth who shook it. Reeve, who was at his side, spoke for him. Gold and emerald never left as he introduced them to each other.

"As you see, my liege is unable to speak at the moment", Reeve began. "Your father is a respected advisor of our king Vincent here".

The two continued to stare at each other blankly as if they were both reading each other. One had the ability to do that more than the other. Sephiroth could hear Vincent's thoughts as if he were speaking to him directly. This was another ability that was all too new to him.

"_He couldn't be a son of Gast's. His hair is…beautifully long…like…like Lucrecia's"_, he heard the black-haired monarch say in his mind.

He kept silent about his mind-reading power so he could figure this intriguing older male out. He decided to introduce himself.

"My name is Sephiroth and I am the son of Monsieur Gast. I have come on his behalf", he said; his eyes still never leaving the golden ones before him.

The monarch continued to stare at him as well as he grabbed his assistant's shirt, pulling him forward. The man looked at him who pointed behind him, signaling him and the others to leave them alone.

"Are you telling me you want to be left alone?" the older man asked in a whisper in the king's ear.

The king nodded and the other male gasped, "Are you sure? You have no weapons…"

The king rolled his eyes and pointed at the two, silently telling them that they didn't have weapons either. He then stared at his assistant with reassuring golden eyes. The taller man merely nodded and signaled for the other servants to leave. The guards were left at the door since that was where they were posted always and at all times of the day.

Hojo watched as the people left and smirked. His mind ever was scheming up a way for him to take control of anything and everything.

_I wanted Sephiroth to take Vincent down but I didn't think it would be this easy and that we'd be left alone so quickly!_

Sephiroth heard this and growled. Angrily, he snatched the scientist up again and threw him close to the door. He snarled at the older man. The guards and monarch watched him gingerly.

"I don't need your assistance here. Leave my presence, you slime", the silver-haired youth hissed.

The scientist got onto his feet, hissing at his son furiously. His fists were balled until he looked around and noticed that everyone was looking at him. He sighed and glared back at his son.

"As you wish…", he muttered angrily and left.

The silver-haired adolescent turned around to see the black-haired male staring at him blankly again. This time he looked like he had discovered something out about him, and the younger male waited until he could hear his thoughts.

"_You can read my mind. I can see it in your eyes…"_, he heard the king say through his thoughts.

The younger male simply nodded, but the monarch continued, _"You're not human, are you? Are you the son of Lucrecia Crescent?"_

The green-eyed youth just paused. Obviously this king was just as smart and intelligent as he was blissfully beautiful. He couldn't help but let his emerald eyes travel to the king's neck and stare at the visible veins there, making him unable to answer as the bloodlust within him grew. He was the only one who could see the black-haired man's veins from where he was standing, which was a few feet from him.

"_I know you yourself aren't willing to attack me, but something within you is changing your body's actions. Walk with me to my dining room where we'll be alone to discuss things",_ he heard the man say as he walked away from him.

Sephiroth tried his best to contain himself and not make it painfully obvious that something was wrong with him. He didn't know how in the world the golden-eyed male was able to see that there was something wrong with him so easily and he didn't understand why, after knowing there was something else controlling him, he wanted to go to his dining room with him alone.

Sighing, he tentatively followed Vincent, wondering what the black-haired monarch had wanted with him.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**A/N:** There you go. Here's your chapter. I don't know if I'm going to take a break again now or what. You guys' reviews will help me decide whether or not I should or not. I want to but with a little persuasion I won't. Well, anyway, please review and thanks if you do review.


End file.
